


Welcome to the Family

by HunterJamie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Mild Language, OC Shadow Knight, OC demon hybrid, Some general demon killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Nero goes on a hunt only to end up meeting two other hunters, who he finds out are also part of the Devil May Cry family.
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like there were other members of the team, that the ones in the games were just a taste. There is a lot of years we were missing, after all. So, I thought I would have some welcome the newest member. Besides that, I kind of fell for these two and I decided to guest them in some other fics, not big characters like in this. 
> 
> Hey, did I just hint that I am doing more DMC fics? Yes, yes I did. ^^

Nero looked around a bit as he walked, amazed by the buildings he saw. This was only the second time he was out of Fortuna since he had called Dante. He knew that the job didn’t give much, but getting out, seeing what other places were like… he really needed to get some souvenirs if he could. The kids would love them. And with the mess still being cleaned up, he wouldn't be searched for books that would go against any codes.

He pulled Blue Rose out as he got closer to a house. He and Kyrie had already grown attached to those kids too much. The hunter took a liking to Julio, having seen himself when the boy was brought to them. Seeing him grow made the elder feel proud and hopeful Julio wouldn't grow up feeling alone.

The moment he kicked the door down, a small demon tried to throw itself at Nero. It was some form of rodent, maybe a squirrel. Hard to tell. All he knew was that the thing had fur, teeth, claws, oh, and that tail was all spiky. That would have left a mark had he not jumped out of the way. The hunter laughed a bit. “Well, aren’t you a little squirrely. And I don’t even have you in a corner! Master not treat you right?” He grinned, knowing that the thing didn’t understand a thing he said. It was low level, but like any other low-level demon, there were a few more around, a small infestation that needed to be taken care of before it got out of hand.

This was just the start of it. There were a few more houses that had the problem already attached. It wasn’t the whole damn city, and that was the only thing the young hunter was glad about. He pointed his gun and shot at the thing, two bullets not enough, so he sent two more sets. 

Six seemed to be enough to put the thing down to the ground. Like any other demon, it vanished, changing into ash before sizzling away into nothingness. He didn’t get a chance to watch it more before a second and third came down from the stairs. 

The hunter quickly flipped out of the way, using his armored arm to block a slash. “Oh, man. How many are you in here? Too big for a small place like this.” He smirked as he brought his gun up again and shot the demons quickly, having to act fast before one snuck up from behind from another room. He threw that one out the window. “Come on… Not even a challenge.” He sighed before jumping out of the same window.

“...Okay, I might have spoken too soon.” 

Once outside, he saw a large group of the demons. There was a good twenty in his vision, but he was sure there were more, his arm was burning with the power from a stronger one… 

He pulled Red Queen off his back and smirked. “Alright. Let’s go.” He revved her up before running at the one right in front of him, starting the ambush off. They tried to charge at him, but he was faster, stronger, and had a longer range. Sure, they at their tails that they tried to spin whip at him, but that wasn’t enough. It was too slow of an attack and he was able to move out of the way… at least when he noticed. 

He got knocked over by one of them, feeling a bite against his back. “Shit.” He staggered up, only just using his astral arm to grab at an attempted slash of claws. “Let me get up, sheesh.” With that, he used that demon to bat away some of the others. Once he threw that one into one of its siblings, he fired off a few more bullets.

It was starting to look like the infestation was a bit worse than he originally thought. He had killed maybe a dozen by the time he looked up again to see more than there had been at first. While that meant it either got worse during his travel, bad intel, or it didn’t seem as bad at first, it made Nero grin. “Now _this_ is a bit more of a challenge.” The teen swung his blade up to rest on his shoulder. “Let’s have some fun, huh?”

Before he could hit anything, though, a strange sensation ran over his skin as he heard… was that singing? 

No, that was _definitely_ singing.

“The hell?” He turned towards the source, a young woman walking forward in knee-high black boots with a good, thick one inch heels, tight leather shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a crop top leather jacket with long sleeves. Her copper hair was in a ponytail and must have reached her lower back. 

_”Quick inhale and the perfume gets me high  
Drink it in 'til the bass feels soft inside  
Soldier on 'til the sky holds daylight”_

She was swaying her hips as she sang, headphones sitting on her head. She almost seemed to be in a trance, not noticing the demons around. 

“Hey!” Nero was about to run towards her, to get her out of there.

_”Let it all out, let it all out, let it out”_

He froze as he noticed her pull two guns from behind her hips, finally noticing the belt holding her shorts up. She shot some of the demons around him.

It was only then that he realized the rodents were staring at her like they were enchanted by her voice.

_”With the nights dim and dangerous_  
And the sky swimming over us  
You've got to let it all out, let it all out, let it out” __

__They weren’t even fighting her. They were just letting her shoot them. Nero blinked several times before finally understanding what was going on. The sensation over his skin, how calm she was… She _was_ enchanting them. _ _

__“Well… hope you don’t mind me taking some of these boys out…” He might as well use the chance to get rid as many of them as possible. He got his sword out and started to slice into the beasts, not feeling as much thrill as he normally did in a situation like this, but he wasn’t being paid to have fun._ _

__It took only a few more minutes to get rid of the things, the woman still singing that hyped up song. Only once they were all dead did she slide the headphones off, letting out a sigh._ _

__“That was an impressive group. Was afraid you would have been eaten quicker than I could finish my pop.” She looked at the white-haired hunter as she put her guns up. Now that he got a good look at her… this woman seemed supernatural in her beauty. What clued him in that she might not be human at all was that her eyes were bright green, more common in cats. Not to mention she had vertical pupils._ _

__Nero almost pulled his gun out at her, weary, before she raised her hands. “Not here as a threat, Nero.”_ _

__“You know my name?” He growled a bit, though he could swear he heard another sound, almost animal-like, as he tensed up._ _

__The woman tilted her head, almost amused. “I know Dante.” That made him pause. “You really thought you were the only one he brought on for Devil May Cry? He has been at this for over a decade, kid.” She lowered her hand as she moved closer, her movements more sultry than he was comfortable with. “Names Dominique, ironic for it’s meaning, and because of my mother. Most call me Dom, though.” She chuckled a bit._ _

__Nero was still tense, but he let his hand fall away from Blue Rose. “You know the old man?”_ _

__Dom nodded. “Found me on a hunt. Helped me a bit. Then recruited me.” She looked up, smile falling. “Might have to finish introductions later. We got company.”_ _

__Nero turned to see another rodent-like demon, larger this time. It wasn’t like the others, more like a ferret with certain reptilian features like a scaled back and a snake jaw. Still, it was fast-moving, stronger, and did not seem happy the others had been killed._ _

__The teen clicked his tongue before getting himself set up for a big fight again… before hearing that animal sound once more, a growl._ _

__“Seriously, Memphis? You weren’t interested before.” He turned to Dom, confused who she was talking too. She seemed exasperated as she stepped… away from her shadow. “Why do you want to kill this thing? Think Nero and I can’t handle it?”_ _

__Nero took a step back as the shadow came out of the ground, taking on a larger humanoid form with wings. Purple, glowing eyes appeared, looking at the woman. It growled again, her rolling her eyes. “Fine, whatever. Have at.” She motioned towards the larger demon which was about to charge. “Don’t blame me if it kicks your self-righteous ass.”_ _

__Nero watched the shadow fly quickly towards the other demon because that was what it was; that was a shadow demon. “Memphis?” He looked at the woman, bewildered. This was not the turn of events he was expecting. “That thing is named Memphis and was attached to you?”_ _

__Dom glanced at him with a raised brow. “Okay… yeah… I should have said about him…” She ran a hand through her hair. “Dante and I found him on one of our runs. I am sure you know I am a hybrid like him, but my mother wasn’t some special demon like his father. She was a lower lever, weaker. So… there are a lot of jobs I needed help with at first. Only thing I have for me is dazing weaker demons. Stronger ones, though…” She motioned her head to the one being fought. “They aren’t easy… Met a shadow demon that was weak, but was sentient enough to recognize who our friend is the spawn of. The head honcho wasn’t a good demon to his underlings, and the shadow was willing to help us, as long as he got to stick around.”_ _

__Nero hummed a bit, starting to understand. Sparda wasn’t the only one who flipped sides. Why not the same happen in the present? “So… Memphis stuck to you…”_ _

__The woman nodded. “He did. He couldn’t survive on his own. But because I was weaker than Dante, he decided to help me make others regret coming out of hell. Understandably, he doesn’t care for weak demons since there is no challenge with my power.”_ _

__Nero watched the shadow bring a sword out, it solidifying enough to slash into the scaled skin. The demon let out a yell of a hiss as it tried to slash back, the winged beast able to move out of the way. “Why Memphis?” He glanced at his current companion._ _

__“He heard the name. When I told him it was a city in some state, he didn’t care. He liked the name.” Dom moved to one of the buildings and sat in the window. Nero was starting to see what kind of demon her mother was; her beauty, enchanting voice, the way she moved, set herself down. He had no doubts the way she dressed was for sex appeal. Last he heard, hybrids of sex demons tended to be left for dead or eaten. The fact she was alive proved her father might have lived through an attach and found her. He couldn’t think of why else she would be there. “Not like he can really move around yet, so the name isn’t much of a problem.”_ _

__Nero shook his head, getting himself out of his thoughts. “He’s just a shadow.”_ _

__“Shadow Knight.” Dom smirked as she crossed her legs. “He gets pissy when someone just calls him a shadow. He was very proud of his title.” Those green eyes eyed the white hair a bit. “He is trying, though. With each infestation we take care of, the stronger we both get. Before now, he had to keep himself attached to me at all times. Now we can separate, fight a certain distance from one another. In calmer situations, he can take on a more human state. Still all shadowy, but it is more than what he used to be able to do.”_ _

__The hunter looked at the other, his blue eyes taking in her relaxed form. They had a fight only meters away from them, and she was just as relaxed as him, despite the chance she was weaker than even himself. Then again… with what he was seeing from Memphis, she had every right to be confident._ _

__Or maybe that was just a demon/hybrid thing… He was seeing that in a lot of beings. Did any of the demons actually know fear? Did only the ones with human blood know what that was like? Did her attachment to a demon affect her in a way she had less?_ _

__The rodent let out another hiss, the two looking back at the knight’s work. He was on top of the demon, blade slammed deep into the head. It was lashing about, trying to get the object out. After a few sharp twists, the demon collapsed to the ground. It was a few seconds before Memphis melted into a shadow, vanishing for only a moment._ _

__Nero took a step away from the wall to make room for the shadow, Memphis materializing right next to him. He still had his wings out, but his form seemed to slim just a little. Nothing human as Dom had mentioned. It still caused his arm to itch, though, the marks glowing at being so close to demons._ _

__Dom leaned forward. “Feel better?” No words were said from Memphis, none that Nero could hear, but she nodded, satisfied from however the two communicated. “Right. There might be more. Always good to do a clean sweep and to possibly find what dumbass forgot to close a portal.” She hopped off the window._ _

__Before they got started, though, Nero cleared his throat. “So… If you are part of Devil May Cry… Why are we both here?” The job wasn’t that hard. It wasn’t even close to what he went through in his own home. This really was nothing. He doubted he needed anything but Blue Rose and Red Queen. It was why he didn’t even bring out the other devil arms despite them singing for a fight._ _

__Dom stared at him a moment before standing up straight. “Oh! Right!” She laughed gently, a little embarrassed. “Dante told me your plan about the van. And, well, he thought this was a good opportunity to let you know that you aren’t the only one out there… We are… kind of like a big family. Kind of.” She looked at Memphis, the demon moving to fly off for something. “If you need help, if you need to just get some tips or supplies, you don’t have to rely on just Dante. I tend to travel everywhere avoiding the big towns, but there are others that are more stationary. Zachery mainly takes care of the east coast, Hellen is more north of the country, for example.”_ _

__Nero crossed his arms, frowning. “So… you two aren’t the only ones?”_ _

__The woman nodded. “Nope. In total, you are lucky number thirteen.” She smirked as he snorted, shaking his head at the concept. “Hey, not a bad thing.” She punched him gently on the arm._ _

__Memphis flew back at that moment, a package in hand. He was careful with it, handing it to Nero. Dom looked at him for a moment. “He wants me to remind you to be extremely careful. Those are fragile.”_ _

__The hunter looked at the package, wanting to look in it, but afraid this wasn’t the best place to do such a thing. “What is it?”_ _

__The woman chuckled. There was a strange growl from Memphis as well before he melted into her shadow once more. “Your neon signs for the van. Dante hoped sending two would do.” She watched Nero blink, shocked and surprised. “You are part of Devil May Cry. All of us have them, even the ones that travel. I heard Trish set hers up in her living room since she doesn’t have an office.”_ _

__Nero stared a bit before looking at the package once more. “I am going to have to call him later…” He needed to thank Dante for it, the old fool not knowing what this really meant for the younger. Neon lights were not cheap, and the old man got him two of them, despite the fact he spent too much money at a time._ _

__Dominique smiled at the other, patting his shoulder. “Welcome to the family, kiddo.”_ _

__The teen paused a moment. “Can you not call me kid…?”_ _

__“Why? I call almost everyone that, even Dante.”_ _

__“He must hate being called that.”_ _

__“He doesn’t care. I mean, he is younger than me.”_ _

__Nero almost choked. “You’re not in your twenties?!”_ _

__The woman laughed. “Nope!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The song she is singing is This is All Out by Lange. The particular song I use is linked here. If anyone can help me figure out the link text, that would be great. All forms I have found don't want to work for me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NROVfMXuOQ


End file.
